


By The Book

by SaraJaye



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Erotica, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Married Couple, Oral Sex, Reading Aloud, Sumia reads very flowery porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 21:36:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14387613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: Sumia's books provide more than mere discussion fodder.





	By The Book

**Author's Note:**

> Fire Emblem: Awakening, Sumia/any: erotica - reading aloud from one of her books.

"I always suspected there was more in your book collection than you claimed," he teased. Sumia, still damp from her bath, clad in only a towel, set the tome down with a smile.

"I did promise I'd show you someday, didn't I?" Not a drop of awkwardness in her tone, Robin noted. Her flushed cheeks could indicate embarrassment, but her eyes and her smile said otherwise. "A wife keeps no secrets from the man she loves."

"Care to let me take a peek?" he asked, shedding his robe and sitting down beside her. Sumia pressed her lips briefly to his, her fingertips lingering against his cheek. "Unless..."

"Actually, I was hoping you might read to me." She pressed the book into his hand. "I've marked the exact passage in red ink." The very page she'd been reading when he'd come in, Robin noted. Sumia pressed herself against his back, her chin against his shoulder, and he smiled.

"I'd be honored." He cleared his throat, and began to read. " _Her skin felt as soft as a spring breeze and smelled just as deliciously sweet..._ " He tried not to snicker. "Awfully flowery language in this one!"

"Keep going..." She nuzzled his neck, and he read on. The heroine was draped over the hero in the same way Sumia was over him, he noticed, and as he went further on he felt the same kisses across his shoulder and down his chest that the hero was. " _Lips as silky as rose petals, contrasting with the heat of hard muscle, his heart raced and a certain part of him began to rise..._ "

Robin had already reacted the moment he saw his lovely wife in nothing but a towel, but he was definitely getting harder, more excited. The heroine's hair brushed the man's skin, his inner thighs, and he only felt Sumia's brush him for a split second before-

" _Ah!_ S-Sumia...!" Her hot mouth surrounded him; just as he'd suspected, she'd opened to this passage on purpose. _Wanting_ him to catch her. If he were more coherent he'd have assumed his strategic skills were rubbing off on her, but he could barely read coherently as every sweep of her tongue and caress of her hands drove the heat within him higher and higher. " _His blood was boiling, every fiber of his being was concentrated-_ " He panted. "S-Sumia, I-"

"I think you can," she whispered, flicking her tongue over his tip.

"<>-teased from his tip, down his shaft, taking him as deeply as possible...!" he read, grabbing the covers to keep from toppling backward. He didn't know how he managed to keep reading as she kept working him, thankful that his own climax raced through him just as the hero reached his.

When he came back down, she was pulling back, a few drops of his come dotting her chin. Robin quickly grabbed a handkerchief from the nightstand.

"Here."

"Ah...thank you." She wiped her face quickly, blushing a bit. "At least I didn't spill on the covers this time!" It was funny, he'd thought she'd gained more confidence after putting the books aside for a while, but this "setback" seemed to be for the better. After all, it was still Sumia who had planned all of this, driven him to such wonderful distraction.

With a smile, he stood up and gently pushed her back onto the bedroll, handing her the book.

"Why don't you read for a while?" he suggested, lying down atop her. Sumia's blush deepened a bit.

"Well...if you want me to! I don't usually read out loud, especially from these," she said, leaning back against the pillows. " _It was amazing to him, how such a shy, innocent slip of a girl could be such a tigress under the sheets..._ "

As she recited the banter between the fictional lovers, Robin carefully kissed his way over her breast; the pitch of her voice rose each time he traced his tongue over or around the nipple. She was approaching the next steamy moment, and he took his time, moving slowly from her breasts to her belly. _Turnabout is fair play, Sumia, and you deserve a reward..._

" _He **wor** shipp-ped ever **y** inch of her creamy skin_ ," Sumia read, letting out a shaky giggle as his tongue dipped into her navel. As the heroine parted her thighs, so did she, " _revealing the s-soft, delicate petals of her most secret **ahhhhhhhhh!**_ "

"Keep going," he murmured between licks, feeling her soft folds part under his tongue. She read slowly, shakily, every few words interrupted by a moan or a squeal as he mimicked every touch described. Soft kisses to her outer lips, tongue rolling up and down the inner folds before sliding inside her; Sumia nearly dropped the book at several points as she writhed beneath him, her fingers catching in his hair.

" _She was floating on a cloud, her **soft** tender **flo** wer pulsating with every cherishing **kiss** -_ah, so _close-!_ " She was, he could taste it as every pulse of her brought more of her wetness into his mouth. He lapped at her, occasionally caressing her with his fingers, not daring to touch a certain place until the hero did. When his lips finally did close around her clit, she actually _did_ drop the book as her climax wracked her. While she didn't taste as strongly of honey as the heroine did, it was still a pleasing flavor.

He lapped up every drop of her orgasm, followed by a last soft kiss to her folds before raising his head. Her cheeks were flushed and her eyes shiny, and he was already fully hard again.

"I don't think we need to consult the book for what do to next," he teased, shifting upwards to press his hips against hers. She pulled him to her, wrapping her legs around his waist, and he plunged into her soft, slick depths.

No matter how many times they'd done this, she always felt so snug around him, her core gripping his shaft with every thrust, Sumia raising her hips to meet his as she gasped and cried out. Robin always made sure to place their tent further away from the others, knowing how vocal she could get and not wanting her to stifle even a moment of her joy.

He'd started slowly at first, wanting to draw this out, but the more she gripped him and the slicker she became the harder it was to hold back. Faster, deeper, heat racing through his veins until he felt her tighten around him once more, followed by her wetness practically pouring from her around his cock. Less than a moment later, his release followed hers.

The first thing she did once they'd regained their breath and he pulled out was pick up the book, marking where she'd left off and setting it aside.

"I have plenty more where this came from," she murmured as they nestled under the covers. "And tomorrow we have the whole day off."

Robin grinned a little, kissing her forehead.

"I don't think anyone would mind too much if we stayed in our tent all day."


End file.
